A stormy night
by TsukissX
Summary: Will is invited to dinner at Hannibal's place. Though, he doesn't know that Hannibal plan to have him in his bed by the end of the evening. And Hannibal intends to achieve his aims by every ways possible.
1. Entrée

_This work is a translation. I decided to translate it in order to have international readers. I am not an English native speaker so if there are any mistakes please be kind to me. The original work is in French and is named 'Une nuit de tempête'._  
><em>Please Enjoy<em> :-)

.

.

"Good evening Dr. Lecter."

"Good evening Will. Please come in."

.

Will nodded slightly his head and entered inside his friend's house. Yes, it has taken a lot of time, but Will now consider Hannibal as his friend.

The doctor invited him to dine at his place so that Will could think of other matter than all these murders which haunts him constantly.

Well, that was what he had told him. The reality was a little bit different. To be honest, Hannibal wanted to have will in his bed.  
>Poor Will was not suspecting anything. Yes, Hannibal was sure of it, Will was going to <em>get eaten<em> tonight.

.

"Hmm... Doctor? Why are you smiling?"

- It is simply because I am glad you came, my dear Will."

.

Will reddened slightly, which amused greatly the doctor.

Hannibal had everything planned and had been waiting for this dinner impatiently for a week.

.

"Let me take your coat" Hannibal said.

.

Will did not have enough time to react, Hannibal was already removing his coat from his shoulders.  
>He was being almost... sensual?<br>No. It had to be his imagination.

Hannibal took his time to deeply breathe in Will's smell.

_You look truly __**delicious**__ Will_, he thought.

He caught Will looking at him strangely and wondered if he had thought aloud.  
>Will then looked away and bit his lower lip.<br>Hannibal had to restrain himself from jumping on him and ravish him like an animal.

_Everything must be perfect_, he thought, _and everything will be_.

.

"Follow me. I will lead you to the dining room."

.

Will followed him in the dining room and approached the table. Hannibal, as the gentleman he is, pulled a chair for Will to sit on.  
>The doctor had dressed the table for the occasion.<br>There was a candle in front of each plate, the table was covered in a crimson tablecloth and an orchis was placed in a cup at the center of the table. Hannibal had placed Will in front of him in order to be able to look directly at Will during all the evening; and during all night if all went as planned.  
>He had only left some light on to make the atmosphere more appropriate to his ultimate purpose.<p>

.

"I'm going to go get the _entrée_, I will return soon, Will."

.

Will nodded and stared at Hannibal leaving the room for the kitchen.  
>He sighed while thinking about the fact that his name sounded so good coming from Hannibal's mouth.<br>He then thought of Hannibal's mouth when he was eating, of his lips when they closed delicately on his fork, of his lips when-

.

_"Salade d'asperges aux fruits de mer aromatisée au safran_."

.

Will jumped slightly and his face went bright red.  
>Hannibal had almost whispered these words in his ear.<p>

.

"What were you thinking about,Will? You are redder that a tomato._ I could eat you right now_."

.

Hannibal then put a beautiful plate in front of Will while bending probably a little to much over him as his jaw brushed against his cheek.

Will dared not to move and waited for Hannibal to put down his own plate and go sit across from him.

It is when Will threw a fast glance at Hannibal and shivered while looking into those deep brown eyes.  
>He was certain he saw red spots in it.<p>

Hannibal suddenly smiled at him which made Will realize that he was staring at him with great intensity.

He then looked down to his plate while reddening even more.

Meanwhile, Hannibal was contemplating his ingredients' choice: asparaguses had great aphrodisiacs properties, seafood being very good sexual stimulants and saffron, ta fantastic aphrodisiac spice.

Hannibal then raised his fork and announced:

.

.

_"Bon appétit."_


	2. Plat

Hannibal waited for Will to start eating to fully observe him.  
>Will took a bite of salad (which contained no meat this time) and lifted the fork to his mouth. Hannibal held his breath when Will sighed while the taste invaded his senses.<br>The latter caught Hannibal looking at him and asked :

.

"You're not eating, Hannibal ?"

.

He had called him by his first name ! If he wasn't Hannibal Lecter, he would have blushed. Instead, for what he is well-known, his face remained emotionless.  
>Will, realizing his rudeness, quickly apologized.<p>

.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to be rude."

"Will, it does not bother me at all. I am even delighted as you are finally comfortable in my presence."

.

He laughed internally in his own words.  
>Will looked more like a lost sheep ready to get devoured by the big bad wolf.<br>Eventually, the doctor started eating. Both finished their plate silently.  
>After he took both empty plate, not-without being pleased for his culinary talents, he left to get the continuation of the meal<p>

While entering the kitchen, he took a plate of risotto he had prepared some hours ago.  
>But it wasn't a simple risotto. This one was with truffles, some of the best we can find. He had specially selected it for Will. And he hadn't hesitated to spend a lot of money. But he was ready to do everything for <strong>his<strong> Will.  
>Yes, tonight he would succeed in getting what he wanted.<br>He was already seeing the naked profiler on his bed, looking at him with a pleading look. He would then lean over him to caress his so soft skin, as he imagined it would-

The oven's ringing brought him back to reality.  
>He took the meat out of the oven and disposed it on two plates.<br>He then added the risotto on the side. Eventually, he poured some sauce of cream of parmesan on both plates.  
>He then took a bottle of wine and went back to the dining room to find his dear Will.<p>

Will, who was in his thoughts, felt Hannibal's presence back in the room.  
>He turned around and smiled shyly at the doctor who deposited both plates with delicacy.<br>Hannibal then went beside Will to show him the wine.

.

"I thought that _Pinot noir de Bourgogne_ would be appropriated for this dish."

"I trust you, doctor. I'm sure it will be perfect, retorted Will since he didn't know much about wine."

.

A genuine smile came to the Cannibal's face.

.

"Will, I told you. Call me Hannibal."

.

He looked at Will right in the eyes.

.

"Unless you prefer something more _intimate _?" He added with a little grin.

.

Will faked not being disturbed by the last remark.

.

"Alright... _Hannibal"_ he answered with a nervous smile.

.

Hannibal then went to his own chair and sat down facing his plate.

.

"It's risotto?" Will asked.

"Exactly. A truffles risotto, some of the best existing."

"You... You seem to have had a hard time for me, _Hannibal_. I didn't think I would be able to eat truffles someday ; and I heard that risotto requires a high degree of accuracy. Am I wrong?"

"No, indeed. Risotto requires precise ingredients and an integrated cooking of truffles which have to impregnate the rice of their flavor. Rice is an extraordinary sensor of flavours. And truffles, with black pepper and laurel give the impression of a forest... I think that this dish corresponds to you perfectly, Will. One would tend to believe that rice is completely basic and without much interest. However if one takes time to _go deep inside_, one can notice the _beauty_ of this _delicious_ dish."

.

Will, who was not expecting this comparison, thought of something to say back and asked what kind of meat was with the risotto.

Hannibal remembered the moment when he had trapped this plumber who had wanted to extort from him a few hundred dollars for incoherent reasons.

With a bright smile he answered:

.

"It's duck."

.

Will nodded and started eating. Hannibal did the same.

After a while, the doctor noticed some cream on the corner of Will's mouth. He could not tear his gaze away from these lips and this white cream. A dozen of scenarios came to his mind.  
>For the second time of the evening, he had to stop himself from jumping on Will to use his tongue to get rid of the cream.<br>Will raised his head and spotted the strange look Hannibal was giving him. He realized that he must have had been messy while eating and used his tongue to lick the corner of his mouth. He then thought it would have been better if he had used his napkin.  
>He looked again at Hannibal and shivered.<br>The doctor was looking at him with a hungry stare as if he was going to jump accross the table to devour him right this second.  
>He then brought back his eyes to his plate while reddening terribly. He waited for Hannibal to start eating again and thought everything was his imagination.<p>

They had soon finished with their plate and Hannibal stood up to go get the dessert.  
>Will, who didn't want to be left alone to wait for the third time, rose from his chair and decided to offer his help to Hannibal.<p>

.

"Hannibal, maybe I could help you with the dessert ?"

"It is not necessary, Will. It is already prepared and I want to surprise you."

.

Will looked disappointed, but did not insist. He was once again left alone and waited for Hannibal.

Some minutes later, Hannibal came back in the room with two splendid piece of chocolate pie with strawberries. He gave one of the plate to Will and sat down.

.

"Chocolate pie! I love chocolate!" Will couldn't stop himself from saying.

.

Hannibal chuckled from Will's enthusiasm.

.

"I am delighted that it pleases you, _William_."

.

He had said his first name in an almost sexual voice.  
>Will shook his head to reason himself. <em>No, Hannibal isn't flirting with you ! Stop being stupid !<em>

Will ate quickly is dessert. He then looked at his watch and saw it was nearly 11pm.

.

"I think I must leave now, it is already late."

"Will, do you have something planned ?"

"No but-"

.

Right at this moment, something crashed against the window. Both men turned to see what had caused this noise.  
>Will looked out the window and gasped.<p>

A violent snowstorm raged outside. It had broken a branch of a tree which had crashed against the window.

It was impossible to go out with this weather.

.

"I think that you are going to have to spend the night here, Will" Hannibal declared calmly, but couldn't help himself from smiling triumphantly.

"Yes, it looks like it. Does it bother you if I sleep with you? Wait- when I say **with you**, I- I mean** at your home**, not** in your bed** or anything-"

"You do not bother me at all, Will. On the contrary, consider yourself at home."

"It's very kind of you, really, thank you."

"Follow me, I will show you where you are going to spend the night."

.

Will then followed Hannibal to the stairs. But when he reached it, he stumbled.  
>Hannibal tried to catch him, but lost balance and both fall to the floor.<p>

Will realized he was currently straddling Hannibal's waist and became bright red.  
>He tried getting up, but Hannibal put his arms around his back and pulled Will to himself.<p>

.

Their face came a few centimetres from each other.

.

Will then did something he never thought he would do.

.

He kissed Hannibal.


	3. Dessert

_Just so you know: I wrote this chapter before we had the chance to see Hannibal's bedroom in the series. So, my description is not accurate._

_ Enjoy ;-)_

_._

_._

Their kiss quickly became more passionate. Their tongues met in one ferocious fight, moving against each other sensually.  
>Very soon, Will wanted to take Hannibal's clothes off. He pulled on his tie and wanted to undo the buttons of his jacket ; but Hannibal took his hand to stop him ; and stood up.<p>

Will was suddenly afraid Hanibal didn't want him.

However, the latter was still holding his hand, indicating he did not intend to stop here. He then led him to the stairs again.  
>When he turned to look at Will and saw his lost stare, he let out a chuckle.<p>

.

"We will be more comfortable on my bed, Will."

.

Will found himself blushing from head to toe and took a hesitant step towards Hannibal who pulled him up the stairs.  
>They crossed the hall to get to the door of the doctor's bedroom where they entered.<p>

Will was surprised for a second, he wondered if he was really in the psychiatrist's bedroom. Indeed, the room was really different from the other he had see in this big house.  
>There was only a big wardrobe, two night tables and a king bed. The latter covered by blue silk sheets. Apart from this detail, the room seemed rather mundane and much less complex than the other rooms : there was no painting on the walls and no significant decoration.<p>

Will did not have time to continue his reflection as Hannibal took him in his arms to lay him down on the bed.

He began by unbuttoning Will's shirt slowly, taking care to caress each piece of skin that was being uncovered. When he had undid the last button, he remove the shirt to have total access to Will's skin, who gave a little squeal.

Hannibal leaned to kiss Will. Then he brought his lips down his jaw, his colarbone, his chest, his belly to finally arrive just above the belt holding Will's jeans. He unbuckled it quickly and completely removed his pants . He ran his fingers under Will's waistband and was about to pull it down when Will's hand came to rest on his.

.

"You're still overdressed..." Will whispered while crossing his arms over his chest.

.

"Well... Will you help me ?" Hannibal offered while undoing the top button of his jacket.

.

Will, happy to be able to remove his clothes from the elegant man, did not wait, Hannibal's jacket was removed in seconds. The rest of his clothes followed quickly, he eventually found himself entirely naked on Will who was still wearing his boxer.

.

"This time, it is **you** who are overdressed, Will" Hannibal said before finally deprive Will from the last piece of fabric which protected him.

.

The young man immediately had the reflex to hide his exposed body with his arms.

.

"Remove your arms, Will. Let me see you."

.

Will slowly withdrew his arms, brought them above his head and grabbed the bed sheets.

Hannibal stared at him for long seconds and Will thought that he would definitely be disappointed with his body ; but Hannibal murmured:

.

_"Beautiful_..."

.

After having uttered this word, Hannibal leaned over Will and took Will's straining erection in his hand. Will jumped a little and moaned, what motivated Hannibal who swallowed him down in one motion.  
>Will's gripped the doctor's hairs, who could not help but smile when he heard Will's complaints.<p>

.

"Ha-Hannibal ! _Please !_ I-I want-"

.

"What do you want, Will ?" Hannibal asked gently.

.

"I... I want_ you_, Hannibal, _please_ !"

.

Hannibal swallowed hard when he saw Will reaching out for him with a pleading look.  
>He then took his dear Will's legs and spreaded them to have access to the most intimate part of his body, that nobody had ever touched.<p>

.

"I'm sorry, Will, I do not have the appropriate equipment to make it really comfortable to you."

.

Will then took Hannibal's hand and lifted it to his mouth. He slowly licked every fingers and took them in his mouth in order to make them as slippery as possible.  
>Once they were as he wanted, he let go of Hannibal's wrist and let him withdrew his hand that he brought down to his entrance.<p>

Then, Hannibal penetrated him with one of his slick fingers and moved it around a bit while observing his lover's reactions. It did not took long for him to add a second finger, then a third, delighted to see the younger man squirm beneath him.  
>Eventually, he pulled his fingers out and inhaled Will's smell, sweat, excitement and still this same aftershave.<br>All these smells awoke in him a _terryfying_ appetite.  
>He was finally able to<em> consume<em> his Will. He had been waiting for this for so long... He stopped to savor the moment.

Will's heavy breathing filling the room and the view of his wet skin... all of this... Hannibal wanted more.

Meanwhile, Will was looking fully at Hannibal's body, his muscles, his blond chest's hairs...  
>His gaze went down to the other's manhood, which was standing up proudly waiting for the comfort Will's body. He quickly brought his eyes back up to the psychiatrist's hair. They were messy and falling into his eyes, opposing the doctor's normal state.<br>Hannibal looked so manly and erotic that Will heard himself moan.  
>He suddenly grabbed Hannibal's arm to whisper to him:<p>

.

"I can't wait anymore, Hannibal... _Take me !"_

.

Seeing Will's eagerness, Hannibal led his lenght to the younger's entrance , now ready to welcome him, and inserted it slowly.

Will tensed up at the discomfort he felt, but tried to relax.

Grunting from the tightness, Hannibal waited a little for Will to adjust to his size.  
>Once he felt that Will had relaxed, he started slow and passionate back and forth.<p>

Very soon, Will began to move his hips in time with Hannibal's thrusts.

The doctor then took the younger's man legs to put them over his shoulders in order to be able to enter him more deeply.

Suddenly, Will cried out in pleasure and gripped the sheets harder. Hannibal knew he had found his prostate. So he sped up, while trying to find that spot which had given Will so much pleasure.  
>And he succeded.<p>

The vision that greeted him then, was the most beautiful he had ever seen.  
>Will suddenly arched his back in a silent scream, his face twisted into a breathtaking expression of pleasure.<p>

.

"Ah ! Again... Do it again..." Will mumbled, eyes closed.

.

So Hannibal did it again and again.  
>Their bodies were sliding against each other sensually. Hannibal was feeling Will's legs contracting over his shoulder.<br>The younger was moaning, mumbling, grunting while throwing his head from side to side on the mattress, whereas Hannibal was stiffling his groans in his lover's neck.  
>The older's arms were either side of Will's face, supporting him in his movements. He kissed Will fervently. He was feeling near the end.<p>

.

"Hannibal, I'm- I'm going to-" Will whined softly.

.

_"Tu graži mano meilė, William._ I want to see you come" Hannibal whispered in his ear.

.

Will suddenly tensed, his pleasure splashing in white and irregular streams between their chest in a louder moan than previously.

The sensation of Will's flesh tightening around him send Hannibal over the edge ; he release himself in Will while growling his name.

They both stayed gasping for air a few minutes, then Hannibal pulled out of Will and lay down beside him.

.

After a while, Will decided to speak.

.

"So... I guess we are lovers, now...?"

.

"Absolutely, Will."

.

"But, knowing that I'm your patient..."

.

"You have never been an official patient,_ William."_

.

"Yes, it's true... However, our relationship must remain secret... I don't want Jack or Alana to know. Not that I'm ashamed, on the contrary, I'm really proud ! I would never have thought that the great Hannibal Lecter would want to have an intimate relationship with me !"

.

"I am full of surprises, Will... Now, we should sleep, it is already late. A good night of sleep can only do you good."

.

Will then cuddled against Hannibal and laid his head on his chest where he could hear the calm heartbeats of the doctor, which indicated his humanity.

.

.

Little by little, Will fell asleep under the _hungry_ gaze of the_ killer_.

.

.

.

Outside, the storm was raging.

.

.

.

_Note: 'Tu graži mano meilė' = 'You are beautiful, my love'_


End file.
